


sometimes less is more

by letskeepitrockin



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Sappy as fuck, cuddling on the couch, soft, toni helps cheryl get through hard shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskeepitrockin/pseuds/letskeepitrockin
Summary: toni makes cheryl's fucked up life a lot betterorwhat i thought could of happened after toni saved cheryl in 2x17 :)





	sometimes less is more

Cheryl feels as if she can finally release a breath she had been holding in the whole ride back from Sisters of Quiet Mercy when her and Toni get out of the car. Veronica and Kevin say their goodbyes to the girls, but only Toni replies to the two. After the adrenaline rush from kissing Toni and having to run from the nuns ended, she felt as if she was frozen. If she did not have Toni right by her side the entire way she believes she would crumble completely. 

 

Toni holds her Cheryl with both hands, one enclosed with Cheryl's tight grip of not one but two of the redheads hands and the other wrapped protectively around her shoulders, almost acting as if she could shield Cheryl from anything that would come their way. They walk in unison to the front door of Toni’s scrappy trailer home. Toni only lets her arm drop from Cheryl’s shoulder to grab her keys from her back pocket to unlock the door. 

She leads Cheryl into her small home and guides her to the couch, pressing a kiss on the top of her forehead, “I’ll be right back,” the serpent whispers as she pulls her hand away from the redheads shaky hands. 

Cheryl finally feels herself come out of the haziness of her mind when Toni comes up to her with two mugs in her hand. “I didn't know if you prefer tea or hot chocolate, so I brought both,” the smaller girl says softly and Cheryl cannot help but smile at the small action. 

“Either is fine, thank you Toni.” Toni gives a soft nod and sits back next to her on the couch. Cheryl says as she allows for her hands to linger on the other girls when she takes the tea. The hot drink feels good against her dry throat and she continues to sip as she looks at the girl who just saved her. 

Toni stares back at Cheryl as if she was glass and would break if the smallest thing happened. 

Cheryl starts slowly, “thank you. I really cannot prove it to you how much you getting me out of that hell hole means to me, but-”. 

Toni interupts her swiftly and puts a hand on the other girls thigh, “hey you don't have to thank me or anything, and we don't have to talk about this tonight. You're here now with me and that's all that matters tonight.” 

 

Cheryl now actually thinks she will break. Toni sees the way the redheads face falters and her lip starts to tremble and quickly takes the mug out of her hands and puts both drinks on the coffee table next to them. Toni opens her mouth to say something, but decides otherwise and wraps her arms around the taller girl. 

Cheryl doesn't know how long they stayed in that position, but call tell it was a while when she finally opens up her eyes and sees Toni’s shirt quite damp on the spot of where her head was. 

Cheryl looks up at the brunette to apologize for being disgusting and making her cute top wet, but Toni sees through her expressions and instantly shakes her head, “stop it, you dont have to apologize I really don't mind.” How did she get this lucky? How come this beautiful girl actually cares about her? 

 

Cheryl leans into Toni and places a soft kiss on Toni’s lips and feels her sigh into the kiss. Cheryl smiles and pulls away first just to look at the beautiful girl who has so quickly captured her heart out of nowhere. Toni’s gentle smile right back at her sends her heart racing again, and she can’t help but to put her lips back on Toni’s for a slower and deeper kiss. Cheryl lets the other girl pull her closer than they already were and Toni is just so warm. This time Toni is the one to end the kiss and places Cheryl’s hair that has fallen back behind her ears. The tender look she gives Cheryl makes the red head swoon even more. 

 

“How does a warm shower sound?” Toni asks as she takes Cheryl’s hand and rubs her fingers up and down the palm of her hand.

“Very nice actually,” Cheryl replies looking down at their hands.

“I’ll go get the shower ready for you,” Toni says and kisses her hands and lifts the redhead off of her.

Cheryl drinks her tea that is now cold as she waits for Toni and catches herself touching her lips, trying to remember every part of the other girls lips.

“It’s ready, the knob to control the temperature is kind of iffy so you just have to kind of hit it,” Toni says as she walks up to her and makes Cheryl come back to reality.

“Sounds good,” Cheryl smiles as she gets up and kisses Toni on the cheek and then heads to the bathroom. 

Cheryl instantly falls in love with the smell of the girls shampoo and she feels almost childish for finding herself smelling the bottle, it just smells so much like her. After what seems like forever she finally gets out of the shower and finds three options of clothes for her to wear on the counter.

How is she so perfect? Cheryl goes through all of the options and settles on the tank top and pajama shorts. She finds Toni in pajamas as well scurrying around her bedroom trying to clean it up a bit. Toni’s face softens as she sees Cheryl with her wet hair and in her pajamas. She looks so fragile. Toni thinks and makes down the bed for her. 

“Alright you can have the bed and I’ll take the couch,” Toni says as she puts an extra blanket on the bed because it gets quite cold at night.

“Shut up, you can sleep in the bed with me,” Cheryl smiles as she walks up to Toni.

“You sure?” Toni asks and Cheryl can't help but kiss her.

"Yes of course, I want you here.” She says softly as she pulls away from the kiss.

“Okay,” Toni smirks back and leads the redhead to the bed.

Toni first tucks Cheryl in then gets in on the other side of the bed. Toni feels herself instantly moving to get closer to the redhead. The pair end up in the middle of the bed facing eachother. They are silent as they both examine each others face as if they wanted to remember every inch of their skin. 

“What are we gonna do when we wake up?” Cheryl asks and it is almost too quiet for Toni to hear. The question instantly makes Toni bring her hand up to Cheryl’s face and caress it.

“Whatever you would like to do,” Toni replies back, her fingers still stroking the other girls face.

Toni’s reply causes Cheryl to sigh and move even closer to the serpent, her arms now around Toni’s small waist.

“I’m so scared,” Cheryl whimpers and Toni sees a tear run down her face. 

Toni instantly dries the tear from her face, “I know, but I am going to try my hardest to make you not scared. I’ll be here for you every step of the way, Cheryl.” Toni says softly with such confidence it causes Cheryl to fully cry now and Toni brings her even closer than what she was before. Toni’s hand runs up and down Cheryl’s back and places a kiss on her shoulder to try to soothe the crying girl. 

Once Cheryl had almost cried herself to sleep, she moves her head out of Toni’s neck to look at the other girl. The expression on Toni’s face causes Cheryl to kiss the girl once more. This time both girls dont break off from the kiss quickly. They take their time, having deep opened mouth kisses, to then switching from soft kisses that sometimes their lips are barely touching each other. After Cheryl’s lips almost full numb (in a good way) from kissing Toni, her body catches up with her. She feels as if she could instantly fall asleep. Toni catches on to this and kisses Cheryl’s forehead. 

“Get some rest, I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Toni whispers.

Cheryl gives Toni once last kiss before making sure her hand was clasped in the brunettes and putting her head right inbetween Toni’s neck and the pillow. 

Toni stays wide awake rubbing Cheryl’s back until she is certain she is fast asleep. 

Cheryl has had one hell of a week and Toni has convinced herself that she will do everything in her own power (and the serpents) to make sure no harm comes to the girl that is fast asleep in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys have any one shot ideas message me at youre-so-warm-im-so-cold.tumblr.com


End file.
